United
by UpBrownStreet
Summary: A collection of Bagginshield OneShots. May contain mentions of other dwarves, singing and fellow Lord of the Rings characters.
1. One

HAUNTED

Thorin couldn't quite put his finger on what was different about their burglar. Bilbo Baggins was a Hobbit, an ordinary Hobbit who had been craving the comfort of his own home since they left the Shire all those weeks ago. Since their subsequent journey, capture in the goblin kingdom and consequent escape from said goblins and finally the thrilling battle with Azog and his pack in which that regular, ordinary Hobbit had saved his life, and Bilbo had not been himself. The King Under The Mountain would be lying if he said he hadn't noticed.

The question of what had changed for their Hobbit, correction _his _Hobbit haunted him at night. He laid awake for hours, pondering what exactly had changed about said Hobbit. It took him but two nights to pinpoint the exact moment when he had noticed the change in Bilbo. He had not been right since the Hobbit had been separated from their company in the halls of the goblin underworld.

It worried him immensely. Something had happened to Bilbo in that underground hell. Something that had sent him for a spin. Bilbo often laid awake at night, tossing and turning with moans about something called 'Gollum'. They could not afford for him to be distracted in any way, it could mean certain death for any one of them. Gandalf seemed oblivious to their companion's woes, even when Thorin brought up with the Grey wizard he refused to see reason – quoting some nonsense about true inner strength and some rubbish.

Thorin tried to let it go. He really did, and did so by pasting a terrible scowl upon his face. As this was commonplace for the Oakenshield prince it was neither questioned nor thought of as odd. Every time he tried to sneak a look a Bilbo he got caught in those large brown eyes and often he would catch a hint of fear and desperation in said eyes and it was as though he'd taken a blow from Dwalin's fists. Often Bilbo would seek out Thorin's company, especially when the nights grew dark, and Thorin would find himself sleeping beside a fretful Hobbit who murmured fearfully as soon as his eyes closed.

Finally Thorin could take it no longer, so worried for the Hobbit he was that he had become hostile and angry with even Balin who, when snapped at, had speared the young Prince with a look that reeked of disdain and disappointment.

"There is no need to speak to me like that my young Lord, I know what bothers you and I think it is time you confront it for I find your attitude to be most unpleasant" Balin had lectured him, a frown upon his aged face.

So Thorin had. Approached Bilbo that is. Although for Thorin, being the gruff and up-standing King that he was, this was somewhat difficult. He knew his nephews better than anyone and knew that the minute he asked for a quiet word with Bilbo, the rambunctious Kili and Fili would take it and joke until no breath could be drawn due to their constant laughter. So Thorin, being the gruff and up-standing King that he was had marched up to their Hobbit that night and grasped him by the upper arm and proceeded to drag him away into the woods.

"Wh. . .What on Earth is this about?" Bilbo blustered. "I demand that you release me and tell me what is going on!"

"What is wrong with him now Balin?" Bombur asked curiously.

"I expect our King has simply had enough of secrets" the old dwarf said mysteriously.

Bilbo was very confused at their Company leader. Thorin had been restless all week and had grunted and snapped at any member who dared ask what plagued his mind. Bilbo had wisely decided to avoid their grouchy King at all costs. He had instead taken to keeping in company of Balin or Bofur, he found those two dwarves to be the most welcoming of their company. Yet at night the Hobbit found he craved the power exuded by the dark and rugged Dwarf King and so took to sleeping beside him, or trying at least. He found he could not sleep very well; images of the slimy Gollum plagued his nightmares.

And so when the grumpy King had tugged Bilbo unceremoniously from their campfire that night the Hobbit rather thought he had every right to be quite angry and – indeed – nervous at the prospect of why the King felt it nesecarry to drag him unceremoniously from camp.

"Since we have left the goblin dungeons you have been nothing but quiet and you do not speak of what you saw, or whom you met down in that hell" Thorin growled at the Hobbit. "And now, I wish to know why!"

Bilbo sputtered indignantly. "It is nothing" he protested, waving his small arms about dramatically. "And I'd rather think it is none of your business!" he added, pointing a finger at Thorin.

This only served to anger the dwarf more because a thundercloud seemed to pass over his face and in two seconds he had Bilbo shoved up against the nearest oak, fists curled in his jacket and angry face pressed close to his. Bilbo was suddenly very aware of how close they were and he had caught a wisp of the heavy, musky smell that was Thorin Oakenshield.

"As your company leader it is very much my business!" Thorin hissed angrily. When he saw a flare of a fear spring up in Bilbo's eyes he softened his gaze. "Something happened to you down there my friend and it has been bothering you since then"

Bilbo's mouth dropped open and then he closed it again with a snap. Moments lagged by but it wasn't until Thorin, quite surprised by his own volition, reached up a hand and brushed back the curls that had fallen forward into Bilbo's face. And so the Hobbit spoke; telling Thorin of a wretched, slimy creature that had torn the limbs off a goblin and had very nearly done the same to him. He spoke of the dark, dank surroundings and the seemingly different personalities that the creature had possessed. Thorin finally began to understand why their Hobbit had been so quiet and out of sorts. When the Hobbit sagged against him Thorin felt as though a cold, clammy hand had enclosed his heart with worry for their burglar.

"I can't get his voice out of my head" the Hobbit said quietly. "He kept mentioning a precious and I could never figure out if it was me or himself to which he spoke"

"That foul creature cannot hurt you now" Thorin said bluntly, holding the Hobbit close.

"He will return for me"

Thorin did not know why that creature would return for the Hobbit but he refused to allow it to lay one hand on _his _Hobbit. "That thing will not come within touching distance of you if I can help it" Thorin said, softening his voice. "I will not let it hurt you, do you understand me?"

Bilbo said nothing and burrowed into Thorin's chest, seeking the warmth exuding from his many layers of clothes and the heart that was beating frantically against the King's chest. Neither would admit the safety net that had been wrapped around them with invisibility but for now it was enough to simply hold the other close.

**Author Note: **And so begins a series of small one shots that I have to get out of my head. Please enjoy and leave comments if you so desire! Long live the Hobbit!


	2. Two

THE WATCHMAN

It was well known that Thorin Oakenshield was a hard head, stubborn to his very core and had a determination so fierce that he had chosen to take back Erebor with only thirteen dwarves and a Hobbit. It was his stubbornness that had ultimately caused his demise on the battlefield, something he would never back down from. He had defended his decision voraciously since arriving in the Haven. He had refused to go forth without his entire company and so he had sat in the Haven for nigh on seventy years, watching as each member of his company went through life without him. Kili and Fili, bless their hearts had crossed through to the Haven mere moments after he had and after much discussion – a word Thorin used lightly here for discussion between his two nephew could only be translated through fists – had elected to wait with him. Dwarves are uncannily loyal to those whom they love if they so choose to be.

So it was that Thorin had picked his place to watch the goings on in Middle Earth. A small, soft green grassy hill was his perch. Just behind him and at the base of the hill was a large oak tree and it was in these branches that Kili and Fili would climb on to join their uncle in watching. Each had a person in particular they would watch most. Fili would often train his eyes on the strong dwarf Dwalin, cheering on his kinsman as the poor sod tried to woo a dwarf-woman called Milonna, a fiery one indeed. Kili would faithfully keep tabs on Ori, as the two youngest dwarves that had made up the company the young Prince felt some measure of protectiveness over the gentle dwarf. As for the King, Thorin watched each member equally. He wanted to share each of their moments with them, even if he was too early departed.

He ignored his nephews when they teased him for always returning to watch over their burglar, one Bilbo Baggins.

It drove Thorin mad to watch as his Hobbit, his Bilbo, was slowly torn apart by grief of losing him. He wanted to jump out of the Haven, fall to the ground and draw Bilbo to his arms and never let him go again. He was only slightly mollified when Balin, seemingly guessing his student's wishes from beyond the grave, took it upon himself to keep tabs on the Hobbit. There were times when Bilbo would sit by his comfortable hearth, stare into the flames and without warning, burst into unrefined sobs of pure anguish, calling for Thorin. He pleaded with any and all gods he could find, for the return of Thorin, Fili and Kili. Even the two dwarf Princes felt their hearts wrench when Bilbo went as far to offer himself in return for their lives.

"I will gladly offer myself!" the Hobbit had pleaded through his tears. "If only to see them one last time and to tell Thorin the truth!"

That particular moment had Thorin in a bad mood for days. He should not have died so soon, he should be with his Hobbit. He could not figure out what Bilbo had to tell him.

The next dwarf to join them had been, unsurprisingly, the sticky fingered Nori. Despite being dead he was actually fairly cheerful about the whole thing and had promptly sat at the base of Kili and Fili's tree with his flute and struck up a tune. It turned out, unsurprisingly, that Nori had picked the pocket of the wrong person. Nevertheless he was greeted with great shouts of delight from Kili and Fili, as well as a gruff smile from Thorin. He late dutifully informed Thorin that many of his people were rebuilding Erebor and this pulled a true smile across the King's face. At least his people were home now.

Later, after being joined by Dori and Gloin, Thorin watched as his Hobbit went through the heart wrenching loss of his kinsman and promptly took over guardianship of tiny Frodo Baggins. The king was thoroughly enamoured with the small Hobbit and watched the little black haired boy as often as he watched his wayward uncle. The young Frodo was very curious and spent much of his time exasperating Bilbo with his questions and constant wandering. Thorin had chuckled to himself time and again as Frodo landed himself in a spot of trouble with certain other young Hobbits who were referred to as Pippin, Merry and Sam.

Frodo grew quickly, even as Bombur joined their ranks with a hearty; _when is the feast? _ The little Hobbit was extraordinarily intelligent, often realising when Bilbo needed comfort or solitude. Bless his little heart the youngling even laid awake at night to make sure his uncle didn't have any nightmares. This warmed Thorin's heart exponentially; it was time that someone took care of Bilbo who had a bad habit of forgetting that he too deserved happiness.

It was not all roses and sunshine though, Frodo had a lot of problems with some folk from the Shire. Whispers about Bilbo followed the young Hobbit wherever he went and children, especially the bigger ones, saw fit to pick on poor Frodo for his darker hair and his relation to Bilbo. The nasty devils even had the guts to bring the little thing's parents into the debacle. This had Thorin in a blinding rage for hours, pacing and muttering curses in Khuzdul. He was not the only one; Kili and Fili wore faces of black thunder, Nori muttered something about teaching the little monsters a lesson and Bombur – ever faithful Bombur – had threatened to turn the whole lot of them into a pie.

Bilbo tried his best to comfort his poor nephew; in a sense Frodo's innocence reminded the Hobbit a lot of Kili and Fili. Thorin felt this too, even from so far away. But no matter what Bilbo said to try and comfort Frodo, the young Hobbit would not accept.

"Don't treat me like I don't understand!" he yelled petulantly, stamping his hairy little foot. "People shouldn't pick on you and your sad all the time! I just want you to be happy Uncle!"

Thorin could not help but feel a twinge of pride for the little Hobbit.

Time passed easily and Thorin stood in horror with the remainder of his kin as the mines of Moria were once again plundered and Balin, Ori and Oin were all viciously slain by orcs. A rage had settled within the once mighty King for, though he was not physically a part of Middle Earth anymore, he felt as if the whole place were falling apart before his very eyes. Nonetheless he greeted Balin with a tight embrace and a few welcoming words. The old dwarf looked very much the same as he had on their journey to Erebor, all white hair and red cloak with that winning grin.

"I see my dear brother's been a might busy of late" the old dwarf chuckled, peering out of the Haven and into Middle Earth. "Bless my soul, five sons already and a daughter?"

"Dwalin was never one to sit idle" Thorin said, clapping Balin on the shoulder.

"Have you been keeping an eye on our Hobbit?" Balin asked, settling himself beside Thorin on the hill. "I tried to keep up contact but I'm afraid time and distance have torn us apart"

"He grieves" was all Thorin would say.

"That little Hobbit he took on is quite a charming and determined little fellow" Fili called. He was smiling widely, tossing a knife into the air and catching it with practiced ease. "What's his name again Kili?"

"Frodo" his brother replied, his arm around the smiling Ori. "Bravest little Hobbit I've ever met, not counting our burglar of course"

"You haven't met him yet you idiot!" Fili countered, smacking Kili upside the head.

Time passed and Bilbo grew older, his Hobbit hole still the same as Thorin remembered it. He could sense his old friend's discomfort in the Shire. He could tell that Bilbo missed Erebor and the Dwarven Company. But it seemed that the stubborn little halfling would not leave until Frodo was old enough to fend for himself. A true parent indeed, Thorin reflected. When Bilbo's annual birthday celebrations came along Thorin was not at all surprised when the old Hobbit pulled a trick on his neighbours and, after leaving everything to Frodo and beseeching Gandalf to keep an eye on the younger Hobbit, set out for Rivendale humming a tune that Kili and Fili soon began to sing again.

_Blunt the knives and bend the forks!_  
_Smash the bottles and burn the corks!_  
_Chip the glasses and crack the plates!_  
_That's what Bilbo Baggins hates –_

_Cut the cloth and tread the fat!_  
_Leave the bones on the bedroom mat!_  
_Pour the milk on the pantry floor!_  
_Splash the wine on every door!_

_Dump the crocks in a boiling bowl;_  
_Pound them up with a thumping pole;_  
_And when you've finished, if any are whole,_  
_Send them down the hall to roll!_

_That's what Bilbo Baggins hates!_

"Aye that was a merry song indeed" Gloin grumbled happily.

As the ring passed from Bilbo's hands and clattered to the floor Thorin couldn't help but sigh with relief. That thing had been torturing his Hobbit for many a year now and he had no intentions of allowing it to continue if he could help it. That ring, that thrice damned ring, was perhaps part of the reason why Bilbo had managed to save them many a time yet Thorin couldn't help but feel as though there were something not quite right with the shiny gold piece of jewellery. As Bilbo set off down the road he paused, looked up the stars and said, so quietly Thorin thought he'd misheard;

"I know you lot are up there having a marvellous time without me but honestly, I have one request to make" Bilbo said. "Watch over my precious Frodo for me, Thorin? Kili and Fili too? And any of you rambunctious lot that's up there too"

A lump wedged itself in the King's throat and he had to duck his head to hide the tears that had threatened to spill. Oh how he missed that eccentric, good natured little creature.

More anger and frustration had welled within Thorin as Frodo and his band of hobbits travelled towards Rivendale, protecting the Ring. A deep, sentient need to protect Frodo erupted within his chest when that foul Naz'gul stabbed Frodo right through the chest with his blade. In order to make sure that he didn't let Frodo die as per Bilbo's wishes Thorin sat, cross legged and willed Frodo to make it. He damn near exhausted himself and promptly slept for the next hour but awoke to realise that Frodo had in fact survived.

Once, more often it was becoming a regular thing though, Kili would join Thorin on the hill with a look of sadness etched permanently into his young face. "I miss him Thorin" he admitted quietly, shuffling his feet. "Bilbo did so much for us and now we can't help him or his nephew" he added bitterly, rubbing at his eyes with his sleeve.

Thorin caught his hand and shot his nephew a stern gaze. "Don't do that your mother would bash me upside the head if she knew" he admonished gently. "I know" he added, his voice cracking – much to his anger. "I feel as though I should be rushing down there and slaying every orc and Naz'gul filth that dares cross his path"

"It's because you would have been his other adopted parent if things had been different" Kili sniffled, tucking himself into Thorin's side. When the King made a strangled noise of indignation and denial his nephew rolled his eyes. "Come on uncle, everyone could see it – except Bilbo of course"

They didn't speak much after that, they simply sat there and watched as Elrond called for the council to decide the fate of the One Ring. Both Thorin and Gloin were most pleased when Gimli voraciously snapped at a certain elvish prince and maintained that no dwarf would allow an elf to speak them in such a high and mighty manner.

"That's my boy!" Gloin had crowed with delight.

As Gandalf and the Fellowship discovered Moria Balin admitted there was tightness in his chest. Even from here in the safety of the Haven they could see Gandalf's bitter expression. Thorin had new instantly that the old wizard was not dead after his fight with the Balrog. He knew the wizard was far from done and as for that Boromir fellow – Thorin's jaw clenched – he knew something was off about that particular human. He was proven right later and yet, when the honoured warrior fell to the orcs and their arrows, Thorin felt a bit of guilt take hold of him for cursing him only moments before.

Balin called it 'saving-one-who-is-precious-to-you-syndrome'.

It was at this time that Thorin's thoughts returned to Bilbo and he often spent many an hour lounging on the hill, watching him read or recalling their memories of time spent together and memories lost. He had only one wish, for more time with his Bilbo to admit how he had truly felt – something his body had not allowed him on the battlefield of his death. The Hobbit spoke to them nightly now, mostly to Thorin, Balin and the two brothers but sometimes he would mention other dwarves.

"Do you remember when Bofur told me that a dragon was like a furnace with wings?" Bilbo chuckled one night, his white hair dancing in the midsummer evening breeze. "Oh I keeled over so fast I saw stars! And Thorin, you strode into to my good little hole with all the airs and graces of a pompous prince – I was mighty scared of you then"

Thorin had grinned at that and had reached out for Bilbo, remembering seconds later that the one he held dear could not feel his touch that moment.

"You might've acted all big and tough but I could see right through you" Bilbo was murmuring now. "Thorin Oakenshield, you were tough and strong but underneath that was a heart of gold. I could see it as clear as I could see Dwalin's tattoos, took me a while but I found it"

And Thorin's' throat got all choked up again.

That filthy, slimy creature reminded Thorin of the time where Bilbo had been stricken with nightmares. And when Frodo called the thing 'Gollum' it was then Thorin remembered. Bilbo's description of a horrid, slimy thing that haunted his dreams and that he feared might come for him. It was clear to Thorin now why such a creature would hunt his Hobbit. It sought that awful ring Frodo was forced to carry, the one that was slowly turning Frodo into someone no dwarf recognised. Thorin was mighty glad that Samwise Gamgee was so stubborn, for he feared Frodo would be lost if not for that other sensible Hobbit.

"No good can come from it" the new addition Bofur predicted, puffing on his pipe and shaking his head. "There is an evil within that ring, I can feel it – even here I can feel the malice within its gold"

Thorin privately agreed with the toymaker but said nothing. Fili had sighed with great effort. "I don't trust that thing either" he pouted, brushing away his blonde hair. Kili nodded in agreement.

"Bilbo spoke of it before" Thorin admitted. "He met it down in the goblin realms"

"So that's why the lad was all shaking and the like, can't say I blame him – that thing is right frightening indeed" Nori said.

The heat pulsating off Mount Doom shocked Thorin into speechlessness. He could do nought but watch in horror as Frodo wrestled with Gollum and when the horrid little demon bit off Frodo's finger there was a howl of rage from their new addition of Dwalin.

"Skin the filthy traitor!" he bellowed, shaking his fist down at Mount Doom. "Why I oughta . . ."

"Yes well you can't do anything right now!" Balin said, shaking his head. He too was glowering.

Thorin was not at all surprised at the level of protectiveness each dwarf showed towards a young Frodo. They were all fond of Bilbo Baggins, some to a higher degree than others, and as such watching his beloved nephew struggle with the curse of the Ring was something none of the dwarves enjoyed witnessing. Thorin especially found he could not rest easy, even when the ring and Gollum fell into the fires of the Mountain and the two hobbits ran for their life. He only relaxed when the eagles arrived to pick them up and it was clear that Frodo would survive. Thorin knew that his pseudo-son would never be the same again, much like his beloved Bilbo.

Four years trickled by and Thorin was forced to watch, ever vigilant, as age and illness broke down Bilbo. The elderly hobbit still clearly remembered everything about Erebor and their adventures and would often call out for Thorin in his sleep. Frodo too, now had awful dreams, screaming and ranting about a 'precious'. Fili and Kili took it upon themselves to watch over the younger Hobbit, even if it pained them to watch him in fear. Their company was completely reunited by this point; Bifur had arrived a year ago, and Thorin was getting anxious.

"He will come soon" Balin said wisely. "Don't you worry about that my King"

But Thorin could not stop his pacing. Even as Bilbo and Frodo joined Elrond upon the last boat Thorin would pace incessantly about the Haven, anxious to take his Hobbit in his arms once more. Seventy years was too long to wait by most standards and they were now pushing seventy-five. It was on a cool, cloudy day though when Thorin, who had been napping under the tree, heard a shout.

"Uncle!" Fili cried happily, running over to him. "He's here!"

"At last" Thorin breathed, staggering to his feet and hurry towards the gate.

Standing on the threshold, just as Thorin remembered him, was their burglar Hobbit – one Bilbo Baggins. He was surrounded by cheering dwarves and for a moment Thorin stood there, drinking in the sight. Beside him Kili and Fili were hugging each other in sheer delight before taking off to tackle Bilbo to the ground.

"Let me up you great fools!" Bilbo laughed.

When the hobbit was on his feet again Thorin made his way over to the group. Bilbo moved to stand a little away and met Thorin's gaze with practiced ease. The King let out a choking chuckle of laughter, reaching out to trace the features of Bilbo's face as to confirm to himself that he was not dreaming. Once satisfied Thorin wasted no time and pulled his Hobbit into his arms and a crushing embrace.

"It has been too long my friend" he whispered raggedly in Bilbo's ear.

"Friend" Bilbo sighed. "I rather thought we were more than that" he added mischievously. "I never did get to tell you that I loved you did I?"

Kili and Fili dropped to the floor in gales of laughter as Thorin's jaw dropped and his face took on the look of a frightened rabbit. It was rather an amusing sight to be honest and each dwarf was smiling and shaking their heads as if to say, _it's about time. _

"I've been watching over you my burglar and your nephew" Thorin admitted quietly, shaking himself. "I never thought that you'd return my feel –"

"You're a bigger fool than I remember" Bilbo said fondly. "But I've missed you all the same"

And when Thorin finally kissed his Hobbit it was as though all was right with the world in his heart. That aching throb that had been a part of him for seventy four years had been diminished in the touching of their lips. At the catcalls and whistles from the Company Thorin merely grinned smugly at them and lifted Bilbo over his shoulder with ease. Ignoring the half-hearted protests Thorin waved at the other dwarves.

"Give us a few hours, we have a lot of catching up to do" he told them.

Laughter followed them all the way down into a small, secluded clearing where Thorin finally set Bilbo down before crushing him against the tree under the heat of another kiss. He had worried at one point whether he was too rough but then Bilbo was kissing him back just as passionately and Thorin was groaning under his breath. Bilbo broke the kiss first, staring at his King dazedly and out of breath.

"I could feel you watching me whilst I was back there" he said softly, wrapping his arms around Thorin's neck. "Middle Earth" he corrected himself when Thorin raised one dark eyebrow. "It kept me somewhat sane"

"I never got to tell you how I felt" Thorin whispered, feeling every day of their separation in his chest. His head dropped against Bilbo's neck. "One of my greatest regrets"

"I knew" Bilbo admitted. "I just didn't say anything until after you passed"

"Sneaky Hobbit" Thorin growled, pressing his lips to Bilbo's once more.

"Thank you" Bilbo said quietly, sometime later when they were lying on the soft grass together and Thorin's fingers were tangled in his curls.

"For what?"

"For watching over me"


	3. Three

KIDNAPPED

Young Frodo Baggins was studying when it happened. Balin had been showing him a new poem in Khuzdul to memorise when a strange dwarf that Frodo didn't recognise came barrelling into the library, shouting something about orcs. Balin's face morphed into a cloud of seriousness, told Frodo to stay put and continue practicing until he returned. Ever the dutiful student Frodo had listened to his teacher and turned his gaze back to the letters in the book, mouthing them silently. Having lived in Erebor for the last few years Frodo found learning the dwarvish history fascinating, he still struggled with some of the Khuzdul phrases and the correct usage but he did fairly well, if the pleased look on his uncle Balin's face was anything to judge by.

After the Battle of the Five Armies Bilbo had returned to Bag End with the intention of selling off the place to his trusted friends, the Gamgees. What he found when he returned was that his nephew had been orphaned in a tragic turn of events. Rather than have little Frodo fostered off Bilbo adopted his nephew, left Bag End and set about returning to Erebor. The journey had been long and arduous, Frodo had been but six at the time, and being attacked by orcs just past the border into Thorin's lands didn't help either. The King himself had personally slain every orc that had gone near Bilbo.

But it had been five years since then and Frodo enjoyed every moment he spent in Erebor. He had lessons with Balin and Dwalin, who still scared Frodo a little, gave him preliminary fighting training. Kili and Fili entertained whenever they could, when they had time off from their royal duties of course. Bilbo was Frodo's main caregiver and they spent a great deal of time with Thorin, the Dwarf King who always held his Uncle Bilbo close at every opportunity. Frodo didn't quite understand it but he knew no other life. Besides Bilbo always smiled whenever Thorin was around and as for Thorin himself, well he wasn't so serious when Bilbo was close by.

So engrossed in his thoughts Frodo was that he didn't notice the shadowy figure creeping up behind him until the moment when he felt a _thud _to the back of his head and he fell into blackness.

Kili had seen a lot of things in his lifetime, short as it was. Hell he'd almost died and that was scary enough in its own right. He'd seen Thorin brood for weeks on end when Bilbo had travelled back to the Shire and had seen his uncle brighten cheerfully once the Hobbit was once more in viewing range. The soft expression that taken over Thorin's face when he first met little Frodo Baggins had thrown many for a loop yet did not surprise Kili. His mother enjoyed telling tales of how Thorin was very much taken by his nephews when they were first born. But this was something different.

Fear. Pure, undiluted and terrible fear was racing across Thorin Oakenshield's face. He wasn't bothering to hide it yet somehow he still managed to hold the same stiff and regal posture he always did. Kili couldn't blame him. He was pretty worried himself.

It had been but an ordinary day until the walls of Erebor shook with a terrible, frantic yell. One that belonged to one Bilbo Baggins. Kili and Fili had been working with Thorin on new laws that had to be passed when they heard it. Thorin had muttered Bilbo's name and had sped away up the stairs. There they found the library in disarray. Balin was being helped to his feet by his brother, a nasty lump on his balding head. It was Bilbo however that caught their attention. He was standing, shaking violently, over the desk where scattered books lay.

"Bilbo!" Thorin said urgently, rushing to his side. "What on earth happened?"

"Frodo's missing!" Bilbo replied hoarsely, ragged with despair. "There is blood on this desk and Frodo is missing!"

Since those words had been uttered Kili had not seen that fearful look leave Thorin's eyes. Nor had he seen the shaking leave Bilbo's form. They had retreated to the throne room and there they waited whilst Nori and Bofur led an information gathering operation, seeking any clues that might help them locate Frodo. Kili himself felt as though he had been doused in icy cold water. Next to him Fili stood stock still, face pale and his eyes unnaturally bright. Balin had been sent off to a healer, he had been hit rather hard across the head and was not well at all.

"Kili?"

He looked up and saw Fili reach over to grasp his hand. "We'll find him, nobody knows these walls better than us" Fili said, a tired grin etched onto his lips. "Besides I doubt Bilbo can stand still much longer, he'll be about two steps from marching down into the mines himself"

As if on cue Bilbo leapt to his feet and made to leave the throne room, only to have Thorin step in his way. "Get out of the way" Bilbo instructed, his voice angry. Kili had never seen such an emotion on their burglar's face before. "Damn it Thorin! I have to go find Frodo!"

Thorin's mouth was set in a thin line. "Bilbo it is taking every ounce of my self-restraint not to lead the way into the mines to find Frodo but we must let Nori and Bofur do their work" he said shortly. "It would do nothing if we were to go aimlessly wandering; whoever took Frodo cannot have gone far"

"Aye" Bofur's voice floated in as he returned. "I rather don't think they're far at all your Majesty" though Bofur's voice was kind and slow his face was twisted with worry and anger. "I found this at the entrance to the South mine tunnels" he said, holding up a handful of coins.

Kili felt his rage pique. He recognised those all too well. A part of his memory floated in front of his eyes and he swallowed the bile in his throat, stumbling over to Bofur and taking one of the coins, holding it up for all to see. Fili was by his brother's side in an instant, wrapping his arms around his shoulders. It seemed that Fili had recognised the significance as soon as Kili had.

"The Firebeards" Kili said slowly, taking a deep breath. "They've sent someone to kill Frodo" he said, clenching his fist around the coin. "They never learn do they?"

Thorin's face turned from fear and anger to pure hatred in about a second. "Those filthy traitors dare send an assassin into my kingdom" he growled. "They will be receiving this assassins head on a pike before the night is out!" he bellowed. "Bofur! I need the best tracker you can find, they're here somewhere in this castle!"

"Pikes?" Bilbo muttered, suddenly very pale.

Fili answered his question, dropping his arm from Kili's shoulders. "The Firebeards are one of the other Dwarvish races; they've held animosity towards the line of Durin for centuries!" he explained. "They'll assassinate anyone remotely connected to the king's line – they kidnapped Kili when he was a young dwarf"

Bilbo's expression hardened. "They kidnapped you?" he asked Kili.

"It was a long time ago" the dwarf prince said shortly.

"But why would they kidnap Frodo of all people?"

"Simple" Thorin replied. "You share my bed remember?"

Bilbo flushed red to the tips of his curls. "Thorin!" he hissed.

"The fact is we need to find Frodo before nightfall" Dwalin broke in peevishly. He was very grim-faced – despite being one of the more manly dwarves the tattooed one had a large soft spot for young Frodo Baggins. "That is the time limit, before they . . ."

"Kill him" Kili whispered hoarsely. He had gone paler than Fili had ever seen and the blonde haired dwarf frowned in worry.

"I will wait no longer!" Bilbo said, bunching his fists. "So help me Thorin I am going to find him and you will _not _get in my way"

Thorin chuckled darkly, drawing his battle axe. "Get in line Hobbit" he drawled. "As King I have rightful first go at beheading this traitorous murderer"

Kili was close enough to hear Bilbo mutter; "That's what you think"

Frodo had never felt so ill and so scared in his entire life. His was currently being held hostage by a strange dwarf who had a shaved head and a curly red beard. This particular dwarf was called Naran and he was fingering a very sharp looking curved sickle. He was muttering to himself in Khuzdul, glaring fixedly at Frodo. He couldn't understand what exactly Naran was saying but from his limited knowledge of Khuzdul but he wagered it was about him, Uncle Bilbo and Uncle Thorin. And some kind of word that would, if Frodo repeated them, have Bilbo and Balin smacking him on the nose for it.

"Little brat, who'd have thought that the King would have a penchant for hobbits" Naran growled in English. "That hobbit who keeps his bed must be right randy"

Frodo felt very tired and as though he might throw up but that didn't stop him from recognising what the red bearded dwarf was implying. He had lived with dwarves for five years and had heard everything, despite Bilbo's best efforts to keep him away.

"Wash your mouth out" Frodo snapped tiredly. "Don't you dare talk about Uncle Thorin or Uncle Bilbo that way!"

"I would keep _your _mouth shut if I was you laddie" Naran growled, getting close to Frodo's face and applying the sickle to his upper arm. He pressed down and small trickle of blood came free, sliding down Frodo's bare arm. He realised then he was shirtless. "Your supposed family are a bunch of inter-species bonking filth!"

"Are . . . not" Frodo managed. Pain was riddling him, from both his head and now his shoulder. He was well aware that his uncles had feelings for each other and he didn't much care. This dwarf had no right to insult them. "Uncle's gonna kill . . . you"

"Oh I rather think I'll be long gone by the time he finds what's left of you"

This did nothing to make Frodo feel any better. The knife was at his other shoulder now, more pressure and more blood bringing tears of pain to his eyes. Not once did Frodo cry out, he had been raised by dwarves after all and would not cower in pain. Not in front of another dwarf, traitor as this one was.

"No screams?" Naran said softly. "Not to worry I suppose, I'm not near enough done with you"

"Oh but it won't be his lips that will be screaming"

Frodo recognised that voice! He opened his eyes dazedly and saw Nori standing over Naran, a heavy looking pick axe at his side. Bofur was right behind him, a thunderous expression on his face. Frodo cried out in relief, pain sweeping through his body. Without a backward glance Nori had the traitor by the scruff of the neck and had thrown him to the side. Bofur swept in and gathered Frodo into his arms, holding him tight against his chest.

"Frodo!" he said breathlessly. "Thank goodness you're alright lad"

"Head hurts" Frodo managed.

"I know lad" Bofur replied. "Come on, Thorin and Bilbo are most anxious to see you"

That was all Frodo remembered before he once again fell into blackness.

Kili was standing guard outside Frodo's bedroom. Only moments ago the healer had slipped out, clapped him on the shoulder and informed him that the young hobbit would indeed live. The healer then promptly grimaced and informed the prince that he had to go and give the autopsy on the assassin that had attacked Frodo. Kili merely nodded tightly and as soon as the healer was gone, slumped against the door and found himself cross-legged on the cold stone floor. He could hear voices floating in from Frodo's room.

"He's fine Bilbo" Thorin's voice said gruffly.

"Three seconds later and he might not have been Thorin!" Bilbo responded angrily. Kili was no fool; he could hear the frustration and perhaps tears in the hobbit's voice. "What if Nori and Bofur had been too late!?"

"But they weren't" Thorin reasoned gently. "I know how you feel Bilbo, Frodo is as much my son as he is yours"

"Not by blood" Bilbo replied petulantly.

Kili winced, that was bound to sting. Frankly he was sure Thorin wouldn't take offence but at the same time it wasn't nice to say it aloud. "No you're right" Thorin was saying softly. "He is not my relation by blood; however I have experienced this sort of emotion before Bilbo. You now know that Kili was once also in Frodo's predicament and it was _my _fault that he was"

Not true. Kili frowned and ran his hands over his eyes, rubbing them when tears burned. Bilbo didn't think so either. "Thorin he tried to kill Kili and Frodo – it was neither of our faults" he said gently.

"It took a long while to realise that, and a good thumping from my sister to boot"

"I imagine so; remind me to get the full story from you sometime"

"Oh I will, now – perhaps a walk alone to clear our heads? Balin here will stand watch"

"Kili?"

Said dwarf looked up into the hazel eyes of his brother. Fili looked drawn but for the most part seemed to be okay. Kili offered a weak smile and pulled himself to his feet. The blonde held his brother close for a moment.

"He's safe" he whispered in Kili's ear. "And so are you"

And for that moment, that was okay.


	4. Four

**20 Rules of Thorin and Company**

1. Despite having a name Bilbo Baggins shall always be referred to as 'the Hobbit' or 'Burglar'.

2. Thorin's speeches are majestic and must be adhered to at any point in time.

3. Balin must always be the one to tell stories of the past.

4. When the Hobbit states that you have parasites it is wise to always play along.

5. Kili and Fili are never to be separated. Ever.

6. Trolls cannot be reasoned with. They are half-wits.

7. Kili and Fili are not to watch the ponies. Ever.

8. Elves are not appropriate company. The only time an elf may appear in dwarvish speak is in the context of an insult. For example, tree shagger is most appropriate.

9. Bofur is the ultimate good guy, no matter what people might say about dwarves.

10. Do not take Bofur's hat. Under any circumstances. Ever.

11. Do not take Thorin's sword. Under any circumstances. Ever. Unless you like being cut in half.

12. Troll hoards stink. End of story. Deal with it.

13. Do not ask Gandalf; "What will you do now wizard?" unless you want an early grave. He has an interesting answer ready for you.

14. Rhosgobel rabbits can outrun wargs. We'd like to see your warg try all the same.

15. Do not play games of riddles with Bilbo. He'll weasel his way out of it somehow.

16. Do not, under any circumstances state that things could be worse. Seriously. Bofur we're looking at you!

17. When in doubt ask Kili to shoot it.

18. Dwarves break out into song at random points. No it doesn't make this story a musical, they just like to sing. Even if it is about destroying a certain Hobbit's kitchen.

19. Never assume your enemy is dead unless you see and check their pulse yourself. Thorin, we're talking to you now!

20. Hugs are manly. Seriously. Just ask Thorin and the Hobbit.

-x-

**Author Note: **Co-written with my friend Ash (AislingKaye on AO3). What's your favourite rule guys and gals? xx


End file.
